No Hope in Hatred
by storykiller224
Summary: (Disclaimer-I do not own Halo). A marine team is sent down to the planet of Centor 3 to respond to a distress call made by the the planets colony.
1. Chapter 1

Halo

No Hope in Hatred

Prologue

"Echo 61 and Charlie 25, come in, over. I repeat come in, over." Williams looked over solemnly at Captain Trovas.

"No response, sir", Williams said.

"Damn, that's the second team that we've probably lost" Trovas shouted.

Trovas got up slowly out of his seat and strolled towards the bridge window. He looked down at the murky, icy planet and sighed. _Lord let us win this war_ he thought. Williams interrupted his troubled thoughts "Sir we have something on comms. It seems to be coming from Charlie 25!"

"Patch it through Williams", Trovas' face lightened.

A fuzzing noise came onto the comms as Charlie 25's call came through.

"UNSC Athena this is Charlie 25 we are under attack by…..Southeast of….we need reinforcements now Goddamn it, now! What th…. What are those thin…get him off me! Ahhhh…"

The message cut off. The bridge crew stood gobsmacked at what they had just heard.

Williams looked with fear at the Captain and muttered "They're gone sir".


	2. Chapter 2

No Hope in Hatred

Chapter 1

*1 week earlier

"Rise and shine marines!" Sargent Hall bellowed. His boots slapped on the floor as he walked slowly across the Cryo Bay. The marines slowly got out of the ice-cold cryo pods. Private Ralph Samuels, a young marine with a stubborn and ambitious attitude, regurgitated and coughed up the slimy, sticky, jelly-like cryo chemical. Along with the other dreary marines, he vomited. He looked over at Private Baker, who was a Gung-ho marine that wanted to do nothing but get some action.

"Holy hell! I hate this damn stuff." Baker shouted with a frustrated tone.

"You and I both" replied Samuels.

Samuels stumbled over one last time, and threw up his last flow of vomit.

"Get in line marines, now! I don't care how sick you are, and you can bet your sorry assess that you're not going to your damn mommy!" Sargent Hall yelled.

The marines filed in rapidly, and after about 10 seconds all the marines were standing in a perfect line. Vomit covered Samuels' jumpsuit.

"Alright marines, get your gear on and prepare to head out. Are you ready marines?" Hall asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" The marines replied.

"Move out!" Hall shouted.

After about 5 minutes, the squad were putting on their heavy Kevlar armour. Samuels put on his forest green helmet. The helmet's Heads up Display came on in his goggles. He picked up his Assault Rifle and clipped it onto its holder on his back. He marched into the hanger were a Pelican drop ship was waiting. They boarded the heavily armed Pelican. Samuels gave one last thumbs up to Baker, Who nodded back.

"Delta 749, this is launch control. Prepare for drop, over?"

"Copy that Control, this is Delta 749, preparing for drop" The pilot responded.

The hanger bay lights flashed on and off. The bay doors opened, revealing the icy planet below.

"Delta 749 you are clear for drop. Good hunting marines" Launch control echoed.

"Prepare to rock marines!" Hall yelled.

"Launching in five…four…three…two…one…Launch!"

The Pelican launched out of the bay doors, soaring down towards the murky planet below. The mission had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

No Hope in Hatred

Chapter 2

The Pelican drop ship ripped through the atmosphere like a meteor, sweeping aside the windy sky that loomed above Centor 3. The squad members of Charlie 25 held on to the bars above their seats. Samuels looked over at his comrades. Baker was vomiting on the rusty steel floor. Samuels felt his stomach turn over as the Pelican levelled out and changed direction.

"1 minute!" Hall yelled from the cabin.

Samuels 'nerves began to kick in. This was his first op, and he did not want to mess it up. He felt the engines calm down. The doors opened and the entire squad raced towards the exit.

"Spread out marines! Go, go, move it!" Hall shouted.

"All clear Sargent we are buggin' out" The Pelican pilot called over the radio.

A loud bang sounded from the distance, and after a few moments, a large ball of blue and purple energy hit the Pelican's engine. It began to spin and loose altitude.

"Shit! This is Delta 749 going down mayday, mayday! We are hit! We are goin-"

The Pelican smashed into the ground with brutal force. Pieces smashed off the wings as one of the marines was brutally impaled by the sharp debris.

"Get down!" one of the marines shouted.

A massive field of smoke and dust clouded the marines. Samuels, Baker and a few other marines searched the wreckage for any sign of survivors. Samuels opened the broken cockpit door. They were dead, both of them. Fire lit the cockpit as mechanisms sparked. The pilot's smouldering body lay over the control pad, and the co-pilot had been thrown over his high seat. Blood streamed from them both.

"Covenant bastards." Samuels muttered.

No survivors sir!" a marine shouted.

They stepped out of the wreckage and walked away. Three marines were dead already. Now it was payback for the squad.


	4. Chapter 4

No Hope in Hatred

Chapter 3

The marines stepped through the planet's ice cold snow. It was so cold that the oxygen coming from the marines like smoke from a fire. The colony's massive skyscrapers stuck through the clouds as a gigantic shadow. Samuels looked up at the towering buildings and swallowed hard. It made him feel sick to look at them like that. Hall led in front, along with the squads two new rookies, Olsen and Webowski.

After around 3 hours of non-stop walking, the squad had finally reached the entrance to the planet's colony, New Moscow. The streets were deserted. The burning ruins of buildings filed the air, and many dead marines lay on the floor. Samuels was ordered to search one of the ruined buildings. All he could see was collapsed walls and rubble. He searched deeper. He paused as he saw a hand sticking out from the rubble.

He lifted and scraped all of the rubble off the rest of the pile. He was shocked to see a dead marine, or half of a dead a marine. His legs had gone, but his arms and head were still attached. His stomach was spread for metres across the floor. He felt like he was going to be sick. The stench of it filled the ruined room. But then he saw something else. He saw bite marks across the dead marine's helmet and face, which explains why half of it was gone.

"Found anything?" Hall shouted from outside.

"Just more fucking bodies!" Samuels replied angrily.

He re-joined the squad in the street by the building. They came to a spot in the street where mutilated civilian bodies lay in piles and in their cars. Men, women and children lay there. Samuels looked over to Baker, where he saw a tear coming down from his eye. Ahead of that, they found more and more of the same horrific scene

They heard sounds of gun shots coming from the distance. It sounded like it was in the city centre. But they were more than 3 miles away from the city centre.

They heard footsteps and whispers coming from all around them. Then out of nowhere, a Needler round hit Olsen in his visor. He screamed out as it hit him and after about a second it exploded, showering Hall and Baker with blood. Olsen dropped to the floor with a thump, as the insides of his face stained the floor. The squad looked up to find that what seemed like an entire covenant company had surrounded them. They had been ambushed.


	5. Chapter 5

No Hope in Hatred

Chapter 4

"Open fire!" Hall yelled as the marines' Assault Rifle fire rippled through the wind. The covenant squads surrounding them fired at will. The marines desperately tried to get to cover. Some failed, and they were caught out in the open. Samuels turned away from the marines as blood splattered all over his armour. He turned back towards them, and saw what he had hoped not to see. He wiped the blood from his orange-shaded goggles.

"Elites! At least 30!" Baker shouted.

Samuels fired his gun from the hip, taking down a Brute as he ran towards Hall's cover. He could not hear Hall shouting to get his attention over the loud gun fire.

"Samuels! Goddamn it! Listen. I need you to g-!" Hall was interrupted by an explosion that blew Samuels back. He looked round to see Hall lying on the floor, or what was left of him. His head was rolling on the other side of the street, and his torso had been spread across the metal floor. Samuels was covered in blood he lay in shock seeing his fellow soldiers shooting at the Covenant troops and being cut down by them. He saw Webowski's leg get ripped off by a Needler round he lay screaming on the floor. He tried to crawl away but he was killed when a Plasma round hit him in the head.

It took him a few more seconds to compute what had just happened. Then he yelled "The Sarge is down!"

"Ah shit! We're fucking dead!" One of the marines replied.

"Fall back, Fall back!" Samuels shouted.

"You're not even in command!" Baker said bitterly in reply.

"Just listen to me goddamn it! Fall back!" Samuels shouted back in anger.

The marines began to run. A few of them were cut down by Covenant fire. The Covenant troops began to chase them. The Elites powered up their energy swords. The marines picked up the pace, dodging the deadly Covenant Fire from behind them. After minutes of non-stop running, the squad found that they had out run the Covenant troops that had been chasing them. They had lost many men, including Sargent Hall. The mission was not going well for the squad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"We're dead man! We're fucking dead!" Baker shouted in a nervous tone.

"Calm down. We need to think of a way to get out of here." Samuels replied.

The squad looked at him as if they were about to go against him. They had all just experienced a horrible scene, and he could not blame them for being like this. One marine was covered in his comrades' blood, and he was shaking through the shock of what he had just seen.

The shocked marine stood up and muttered "The Sarge, Olsen, the others; they're all dead. What chance do we have? We're all going to end up like them one way or another."

Samuels was about to reply when he heard gunshots and explosions coming from the city centre again. Then he thought of the other squad that had been sent down with them a few days before, and that it could be them in the city centre.

Samuels breathed in heavily and shouted "Get you're gear together marines! We're heading towards the city centre. There could be a squad there that has evac."

Baker walked towards Samuels and screamed "Are you out of your fucking mind?! Did you see what happened back there, huh? I'm going to stay right here, and who the hell put you in command? Lucas is second to the sarge!"

"Lucas is dead, goddamn it! I'm next after Lucas, so do what I say or go fuck yourself!" Samuels replied angrily.

Baker screamed and threw a punch at him. Samuels grabbed his hand and twisted it round. Baker tensed in agony and Samuels threw him onto the hard concrete floor. He walked away and picked up his Assault Rifle.

"Move out marines. If you want to disobey orders, look at him as an example."

The other marines rapidly stood up and caught up with him, realising what would happen if they didn't do as he said. Baker got up and followed them. Disobedience had come into the ranks already.


End file.
